The 400th call, original story
by fearinnx
Summary: When the moon collides with a green crater a new planet is born, and it appears that it had brought life! -The humans call them demons!


**chapter one, childhood memories. **

note: I have been working on this story for awhile and finally figured out a way to start it, I'm still a newbie at writing but I hope that you find it enjoyable. Thank you. {:

Aisha walked forward, through the dirt path with his twin brother, there were small pebbles along the path. Wheel tracks from the carriage passing by, horses foot prints marked the dry grains of dirt.  
The road was long, it was ten miles but it was nothing for the two princes because of they're special powers. Normal demons usually have to break at least once or twice but the two young boys walked it easily.  
"Wow, Aisha! Look over here!" Ana yelled, running over to some vines outside the blue forest they were walking past. The sun was starting to set on planet Kinomah in the poor reign of the planet, they were in section one. The most unlucky place of all, the other side of the path is section 257, the land of the royal. Since the two boys were royalty they could go there anytime, nobody knew what type of demons they were but they had royal passes, the other demons all supposed they stole them or are from a lower branch. Either way, they had them therefor they could get into section 257.  
"What is is, Ana?" Aisha asked, walking over to his brother. He had a bored look on his face as usual, he was known as the emotionless boy. He always seemed pissed about something and despised being with anyone other then his brother. He even preferred to be alone then to see anyone els. Ana ran his long thin fingers through the vines, gripping a bunch into his hand and pulling them away. The flocking of wings and cries from birds that rested on the branches of the vines that were just pulled apart ran straight through the boys heads as they flew off into the direction of the river beside the few layers of smaller trees.  
Ana stepped inside, making enough room for his brother to walk through.  
"Come on, I think there's a building over there, see?" Ana pointed in the direction of a nice-well kept white and grey house, there were nicely groomed trees and a fresh stone pavement closer in. The twins walked towards it as they noticed that the house wasn't a house, it looked like something that they've never seen before. It was very large and the structure was over all, expensive looking.  
Ana grinned, his pointed teeth showing as his eyes widened, he jumped up, his hair falling as he started running up to the building, pulling his brother by the hand. "Ana! Let go of me!" Aisha screamed, closing his eyes tightly in fear of getting hit by a branch of some sort.  
Small feet pattered as they started running on the stone path.  
Lights were made out in the building, dim lights.  
The boys ran and ran for a few minutes before reaching the large building, Ana tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. It shook lightly as it hit the wooden walls as it was pulled and pushed. "Ana, you shouldn't just barge in. It's polite to knock." After Aisha spoke that to his brother, Ana knocked lightly on the door. Aisha reached out and grabbed Ana's hand and held it tightly in response to his actions. Moments later footsteps were made out to be getting louder and louder from behind the closed door.  
The sound of metal being tapped and scraped together was heard as the door was unlocked and opened, the wood creaked as it was pulled open. A pale man with light grey hair and round glasses looked at the boys, they looked so alike but they're expressions were completely opposite. They had red eyes that looked so bright, it was obvious to that man who they were. "Why don't you two come on In." The elder spoke, he looked around twenty human years but with old age features, creases under his eyes and his colorless hair.  
He had pitch black eyes with a line of bright blue going through each one. A scar across his partly covered face. Both of the twins mood dropped as they're heart skipped a beat at the sight, this man was obviously someone with a rough past. They could tell by the look of his expression and the scars on his body.  
"Sir, what is this place?" Ana asked, his grin faded completely as he frowned at the older demon. The man looked into Ana's eyes before replying, "I am the owner of this dojo, I also live here. I haven't had a new student for ages, what are you two doing here?" Asking with no emotion in his voice, curiosity showed through when he asked why they were at his dojo. "A dojo?" Ana asked, "Can you be our sensei?" Aisha looked at his brother, "what are you talking about?" Ana looked back at Aisha, "nobody has to know, don't you want to learn an art as well?" Aisha paused. Letting out a light sigh, the sadness showed through his eyes for a moment, he looked down and said to Ana. "Alright, yeah, I guess.."  
"What's wrong Aisha?" Ana asked, pulling his hand towards his chest, also pulling Aisha's towards his chest in the grip. "If you don't want to we don't have to."  
The elder looked down at the boys, "why don't you two both take a lesson and see if you like it?" Smiling sweetly after he spoke.

Second note: should i continue or is it crap enough to abandon? Thank you for reading, any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
